


The Tracks From Their Tears

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Music, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Molly cried and the 1 time Sherlock did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive

**Author's Note:**

> @sherlolly-is-jolly over on Tumblr provided me with this wonderful prompt for my uninspired brain.

* * *

 

Sherlock paced impatiently in front of the bed as he waited for the final verdict. Of course time would slow when he desperately wanted it to speed up.

 

Molly was sitting in the middle of their bed, a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, and eyes fixed to the two objects laying on the bed before her. The wait was torturous and Sherlock’s incessant pacing did nothing to calm her nerves.

 

The soft chime of Molly’s cell phone alarm drew Sherlock’s pacing to an abrupt halt. The 3 agonizing minutes were finally up. His eyes fell to Molly, who had reached out to end the alarm with a quick tap on the screen.

 

An air of nervous energy and part anxiety infused the air between them as Molly hesitantly picked up the pregnancy test. It felt like a weight in her hand and looked to Sherlock for brief encouragement, which he gave freely with a simple nod.

 

Molly took a deep breath and peered down at the test. A plus sign was clearly displayed on the small screen. Positive. Pregnant.

 

“ Molly?” Sherlock prompted. Her silence was unsettling, made only more so by the unshed tears welling up in her swimming eyes. Why was she crying?His brows knit together in confusion. “ Is it… are you?”

 

She nodded slowly, momentarily stunned by the news, and unable to produce intelligible sounds. She set the pregnancy test beside her and clutched the pillow, a lost expression on her face.

 

Sherlock’s sudden movement surprised her. He kneeled in the empty space on the bed before her, gently removed her fingers from the pillow, and thrust it aside. His fingers threaded through her hair to the back of her neck, allowing him to pull her close for a tender kiss. She smiled against his lips as the reality of their current situation sunk in and she absentmindedly placed her hands over her stomach.

 

“ We’re going to be parents,” he whispered, an undeniable smile gracing his features as his hands joined hers.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know. :)


	2. Overwhelmed

* * *

 

Molly had cried after each of her children’s births.

 

The moment Scarlet was placed in her arms for the first time, she knew she would be unable to stop the tears from falling. She could have easily blamed her rampant emotions on the pregnancy hormones or stress from childbirth, but she knew it was far from the truth. The life she had protected for 9 months was alive, healthy, and finally in her arms. It was a bit overwhelming.

 

Sherlock had worried, but she assured him that they were happy tears.

 

A year a half later, the birth of their second child elicited much of the same emotions. 

 

The hospital room had been cleared and they were finally left alone to get acquainted with their new son. 

 

Rowan slept peacefully against Molly, his body fitting perfectly within her arms as she held him close. The tiny rise and fall of his chest proved his existence in the world. Molly's heart soared and her eyes watered with that incredible knowledge. 

 

Sherlock had noticed her tears and reacted instantaneously. He had been prepared for this. His steps brought him to the side of her bed and she carefully moved over, giving him space to sit. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge. Reaching down, he pulled his shoes from his feet and lined them neatly before swinging his legs onto the bed, careful not to jostle too much. Waking a sleeping newborn was the last thing he wanted to do. He laid back against the raised head of the bed and gently encouraged Molly to lean against him. She leaned into his warmth and he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. 

 

He held her as she cried quietly against his chest, releasing the overwhelming emotions with each tear. 

 

No talking was necessary. His actions had always spoke louder than any word ever could.

 

* * *

 


	3. Protect

* * *

 

Sherlock had taken the children to bed hours before, read them a story, complete with the voices and actions, tucked them into bed, and sweetly kissed them both goodnight. Usually they were soundly asleep by the time Molly went to check on them before heading to bed herself, but not tonight.

 

The door was open just enough for her to look in without interrupting the hushed whispers of her two children.

 

“ Don’t be scared Rowan. Daddy checked under our beds. The monsters can’t get us.” Scarlet stood beside her younger brother’s bed, her lady bug blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her sheep plush toy clutched to her side.

 

“ Pwomise?” Rowan sniffled and sat up in his toddler bed. His blue green eyes searched his sisters face for much needed confirmation. It was clear he had had a nightmare.

 

“ Promise. Now, go to sleep,” she nodded in reply, a confident smile on her face. The surety in her 7 year old voice seemed to be enough assurance for Rowan.

 

She turned from him then and padded towards her own bed.

 

“ Scarlet,” Rowan called softly and Scarlet turned at her name, “ sweep wif me?” His small plea almost had Molly abandon her spot outside the nursery to soothe her son, but Scarlet’s reply stopped her.

 

“ Ok,” she giggled and climbed into Rowan’s bed as he scooted closer to the wall, leaving just enough room for her to lie down. She tucked her blanket around them both and finally settled against the pillow. “ I’ll keep you safe."

 

Molly’s felt the familiar prickle as tears filled her eyes. She held a hand to her chest and blinked the moisture away before they could fall. At 7 and 5 and-a-half, her children were far braver than they knew.

 

“ Are you sure monsters won’t steal us?”

 

Scarlet rolled over and faced her brother. “ Do you remember what daddy said?” she asked in a whisper.

 

He shook his head tiredly, a yawn escaping his lips.

 

“ We are protected by mummy’s kisses. Daddy says they're magic ‘cause they make our ouchies not hurt and monsters don’t like them. Mummy kisses us lots, so we’re safe.”

 

Molly didn’t even try to stop the tears as they fell freely from her closed eyes. Their fears and nightmares were being soothed because they both believed her kisses would protect them. She was touched by the faith her children had in her. Not only in that, but knowing that Sherlock, a man who firmly denied the existence of magic, had told his children that her kisses were magic.

 

She remained outside their door until their breaths evened out and she was sure they had fallen asleep. The door opened easily and she walked to her sleeping children. A kiss was placed on each of their foreheads. The meaning behind the simple act so much more significant. With a final glance, she walked out of their room and closed the door behind her.

 

Sherlock’s even steps halted at the top of the stairs.

 

“ Everything alri-“ he stopped mid word, eyebrows knit together with concern. “ You’ve been crying.”

 

“ You told them my kisses would protect them," she stated simply.

 

He sighed in relief, a soft smile replacing the concern. “ Yes, I did.”

 

“ How do you suppose that?” she asked, on the verge of another wave of tears.

 

The minor distance between them was closed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. His breaths were even and his answer was simple.

 

“ They saved me.”

 

Molly kissed him then and in that moment, she knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you guys are scared to comment. I promise I won't bite. I love them. Really!


	4. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little chapter gave me so much grief. The dialogue kicked my butt and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but you wonderful readers deserve an update. So, here it is and I hope you can enjoy it!

* * *

 

 

Dinner had been cleared from the table and the dishes were washed, dried, and put away. It was one of the odd evenings during the week where everyone was home. There were no extra curricular activities for the kids, no cases for Sherlock, and no evening shifts for Molly.

 

Scarlet and Rowan had disappeared up to their room shortly after the dishes were completed, leaving Molly and Sherlock in the living room.

 

The room was dimmed, save for the warm fire burning and the ambience cast from the lamp by Sherlock’s chair.

 

Molly sat in the corner of the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, and Sherlock’s head placed in her lap. The length of his body stretched across the cushions with his feet resting against the arm. It was a perfect fit as if those spots were made for them.

 

She mindlessly combed her fingers through his dark curls. His eyes were closed, but he was far from sleeping. His mind was stilled and had been since the moment she began her ministrations. Molly looked down at her husbands face and smiled at how serene his features were. She was thankful for these quiet moments where he could rest his ever racing mind. Those times were far too few. In the quiet and calm of the flat, and Molly's fingers in his hair, it was easy for him to ignore the hectic pace of the world outside the front door.

 

Hushed voices coming down the stairs broke the quiet of the space. At the sound of their steps, Sherlock opened his eyes and turned his head to observe the two as they walked into the living room.

 

Rowan entered first with sheets of music clutched in his hand. Scarlet was only a few steps behind him and she held her guitar close as she walked through the door, careful to avoid banging the edges on the door jamb. They stood before their parents, an air of nervousness and hesitance surrounding them.

 

Sherlock sat up when they entered and adjusted his position on the couch to allow Molly to curl into his side. Which she did without prompting. They both waited patiently and watched with amusement while their two children had a wordless argument over who would speak first. The curiosity of what they planned piquing both their interests.

 

The wait wasn’t long.

 

“ Fine,” Scarlet sighed, accepting defeat, but glared as Rowan smiled victoriously.

 

She took a deep breath and faced her parents. “ Rowan and I have been working on something and we wanted to know what you think about it. ”

 

“ Oh?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, a gentle smile on his face.

 

It was unnerving standing before their parents. Most occasions that warranted it were due to them being in trouble. Scarlet anxiously adjusted the guitar in her hands and looked to Rowan for support.

 

“ Yeah, we wrote a song,” Rowan added with a shy nod.

 

It was different seeing this side of Scarlet and Rowan. They were adorable in their nervousness. Molly knew the deep sense of trust the two were placing on her and Sherlock. It took courage to share something as personal as a musical composition they spent time creating. This was clearly something important tot them.

 

“ Alright you two, lets hear it then,” Molly urged. She hoped they could hear the sincerity in her voice.

 

“ You have to promise not to laugh if it’s terrible, ok?” Scarlet voiced. She bit her lower lip. It was a nervous habit.

 

“ Promise,” Molly said just as Sherlock agreed to the same.

 

The simple agreement seemed to be enough for the both of them.

 

Rowan set his music sheets on the upright piano tucked into the corner of the room before taking a seat on the bench. Scarlet sat on the edge of her fathers thinking chair, guitar poised in her arms, ready to play. With a small nod towards her brother, Rowan placed his fingers on the keys and began to play.

 

Molly closed her eyes, listening intently, and allowed herself to be enveloped in the melodic beauty of the song.

 

The nerves displayed before starting disappeared as the two immersed themselves in their performance. Rowan’s fingers glided effortlessly over the black and white keys. Each key pressed drew resounding notes that drifted from the piano and mingled with the coinciding notes from Scarlet’s guitar. It was a beautiful balance.

 

The music accompanied her thoughts as Molly allowed her mind to wander. She remembered all those years ago, before Sherlock admitted his love, that she thought she would be alone for the rest of her life. Now, she sat in the arms of the man she loved, her two brilliant children were sharing something they loved, and they were happy. She was happy.

 

The tears had been unexpected, but the wetness on Molly’s cheeks proved that she was indeed crying. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her jumper and the arm Sherlock had draped on the couch behind them, tightened around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and found him observing her out of concern.

 

“ Are you alright?” he whispered in her ear, determined not to break the intense focus of the children’s performance.

 

“ Yes I am.”

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, his wariness at her statement blatantly obvious. She tilted her head and placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, easing the concern she know he still held.

 

“ I am.” She repeated with more surety.

 

And she was. Truly.

 

That was all Sherlock needed to hear and they both turned their attention back to the music.

 

The song ended on a single unified note that drifted into the quiet of the room.

 

Molly visibly watched as the two shed the confidence of their performance and returned to an air of uncertainty. Rowan drummed his fingers on his knee and Scarlet chewed on her bottom lip. Both nervous habits.

 

Sherlock drew in a breath to speak and the two stiffened, preparing for the worst.

 

“ You should be proud of yourselves. That performance was nothing less than outstanding. Well done!”

 

They both exhaled the breaths they were holding and beamed at their father's words, immediately dropping their worried looks. All traces of apprehension and uncertainty, gone.

 

“ You two never cease to amaze me,” Molly piped in. “ Now, why don’t you play for us some more.”

 

With their nerves dissipated and their hard work validated, Scarlet and Rowan were happy to indulge her request.

 

They shared the evening together as a family, through the music, and Molly couldn’t help but feel that all was right with the world. At least for the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that I always have a ridiculous smile on my face when I read your comments! You are all lovely people! :)


End file.
